Because of the magnitude of the electro-mechanical force employed for the collection and refund of coins that have accumulated in the coin collection bin or hopper of a paystation telephone, the power requirements of the coin relay used to operate the bin are substantially greater than those of the signalling and audio circuitry of the paystation set. As a consequence, it has been a customary practice to derive coin relay power from a separate power source. In the case of a regulated line, the power for the coin relay is supplied directly from the central office. In the case of a customer owned, coin operated telephone (COCOT), however, this auxiliary power source must be provided on site, either by way of connection to a 110 volt A.C. line or by the installation of a separate battery. Both of these latter options are undesirable, as they require a separate power interface for the paystation circuitry, raise maintenance overhead and increase operating costs.